stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mailbox
The mailbox is where the characters of Stupid Mario Brothers get their mail. Mario and Luigi's address is 1234 Rainbow Road, Somewhere Dumb, CA, 45678, Republic of the Democratic (this could be wrong seeing as it is from Bowser, but it is in Mario's dream). In Season One, almost every episode started with Mario and Luigi coming here and receiving their mail (usually from Bowser). History Background The mailbox was seen most of the time in Season One and did not appear again until Season Three. Season One The mailbox first appears in the series debut "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom," where Mario and Luigi get a letter from King Bowser. Mario and Luigi get another letter from Bowser there in "A Tale of Two Brothers." In "One Ring that is better than a Compass," Mario and Luigi yet again get a letter from Bowser here. Wario is first seen visiting the mailbox in "Wario's New Partner likes Purple," where he also gets a letter from Bowser. Mario and Luigi once again get a letter from Bowser at the mailbox in "Why catch them All?". This time, the Mario Brothers ride their go-kart to the mailbox with another letter from their nemesis in "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!". In "It came from Ash's Toilet," Mario and Luigi are standing at the mailbox when Ash comes there for the first time and gets a letter from Pikachu. In "A Monkey for your Thoughts?," Mario and Luigi are standing at the mailbox again eating bananas. Donkey Kong then comes and gets a letter from Diddy Kong. During the race in "Stupid Mario Kart," Mario and Wario crash into the mailbox and go on foot afterwards. Wario and Waluigi come to the mailbox and get a letter from Bowser in "Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks. This is its final appearance in Season One. Season Three and Luigi reading Sonic's letter]] The mailbox makes its big comeback in "Metal Gear Stupid." Mario and Luigi go to it and get a letter from Sonic the Hedgehog. Then in "Snake VS Guard," Solid Snake goes on a mission to get to the mailbox, only to get a useless "TOP SECRET" letter from Otacon. In "Man is protected from what lies beneath," Mario and Luigi go to the mailbox again and get a letter from Brock. This is its final appearance in Season Three. The Movie In "Act I Part 1," Mario and Luigi go to the mailbox and get a letter from King Bowser, which they haven't had in a while. The mailbox was seen in "Act I Part 3," during Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi's bike race, Walgina was there reading a newspaper. In "Act II Part 2," Wario is at the mailbox getting his mail, but is confronted by the Darkness. In "Act II Part 7," Mario, Luigi, and Wario talk about how much they have changed and what they will do next. ''Operation: Blind Storm At the end of ''Operation: Blind Storm, Mario and Luigi check their mail finding a letter from their landlord, whom is evicting them because of their fail to pay rent (because they used gold coins which is not real money). Season Four The mailbox returned in Season Four. In the trailer, Mario is seen getting a letter when Wario approaches him, saying that this time, it is game over for him, but Mario replies, "As if." The two then have a fight using their powers, but it turns out to be a dream. Ganon later sends a letter warning that he is coming to the Real World, but Mario and Luigi ignore it, but as it turns out, Ganon's letter was serious and he is coming. Season Five The mailbox later appeared in Episode 62 where Donkey Kong had visited it to take Mario and Luigi's mail. He had however failed in doing this and claimed there was no mail, making the brothers hire UPS to give them their mail. Trivia * The mailbox (and other locations) in and near Chris Muller's ranch are in actuality located in a gated community just outside of Shingle Springs, California. Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Season Five